


Come Around

by Elthadriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, it was Gabriel and not Dean who objected when Sam returned to the bunker with Lucifer in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> I do so enjoy writing little one-shots.

Surprisingly, it was Gabriel and not Dean who objected when Sam returned to the bunker with Lucifer in tow. Dean had looked Lucifer up and down, frowned and asked Sam if he was sure this was a good idea. When Sam had nodded and asked him to trust him Dean had shrugged, told Lucifer on no uncertain terms what would happen to him if he hurt anyone, and continued to the kitchen to get coffee.

Castiel had nervously offered to show him where the shower was, looking at Sam for confirmation, smiling minutely at Sam’s grateful look. Gabriel had sauntered in a few moments later, chewing loudly on something, commenting that someone, not him of course, had swapped all the Dr Sexy DVDs around and between cases; just in case Dean wanted to know. He had frozen on the spot when he saw Lucifer.

In fairness, Sam knew Gabriel was still having issues coming to terms with what Lucifer had done to him. However, after managing to get Gabriel to admit to missing his family, even now Cas was there, and the way after a couple of drinks he could be convinced to talk about heaven and the mischief he had caused with the help of Lucifer, Sam had assumed his love for his brother would override his anger at the betrayal.

Apparently, he had been mistaken.

"Why is he here?" Gabriel demanded after an uncomfortable moment when he and Lucifer stared at one another, Lucifer looking rather like a deer in headlights. Castiel, after glancing between them slipped silently from the room.

"Gabriel," Lucifer started to say.

"Don’t!" Gabriel took a step backwards, pointing an accusatory finger at Lucifer, "Don’t." He turned to Sam. "He killed me, in case you’d forgotten. Why did you bring him here?"

"He had no where else to go," Sam said soothingly trying to move towards Gabriel and feeling a stab of hurt when Gabriel retreated from him too.

"Find somewhere else Sam," There was a note of pleading to voice, "Find somewhere else or I will."

"I can’t just throw him out Gabriel," Sam insisted.

Lucifer wisely kept quiet.

Gabriel scoffed and before Sam could stop him was half way up the stairs to the door.

"Fine," He snapped, grabbing the closest coat from the hook. Sam was too shocked to stop him before he shoved open the door and disappeared into the night.

Lucifer let out a barely audible whimper.

—-

Lucifer was mostly silent as he allowed Castiel to show him how the showers worked and for Dean to give him a bacon sandwich He spoke when spoken to, a sharp contrast from during the apocalypse and even in the car ride back to the bunker.

He followed Sam to his room, and put on the pyjama trousers he was offered without complaint but sat on the edge of the bed instead of getting into it.

Sam sat down next to him with a sigh.

"He’ll come back," Sam assured a dejected Lucifer, "He just needs some time to come around."

Lucifer had nodded, though his face showed clearly he didn’t believe it, and allowed Sam to pull him down onto the bed and wrap first the blankets and then himself around the ex-angel.

—-

It was hours later when Gabriel clambered in on the other side of Lucifer, hair still wet from the rain and skin cold to the touch. He pressed himself into Lucifer’s back, clinging to him desperately, as if he was afraid he would disappear if he let go.

"I missed you," he breathed into Lucifer’s ear, "Please don’t leave me alone again."

Lucifer gave a tiny nod, reaching back blindly to grip one of Gabriel’s hands.

"I’m sorry," He whispered back, unsure what else to say.

Gabriel settled beside him, but didn’t release his grip any, and Lucifer finally relaxed enough to sleep.

On his other side Sam smiled and faked unconsciousness.


End file.
